


Five Things Teal'c Will Never Understand About the Tauri

by geneeste



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, LiveJournal Meme, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pay No Attention to the Woman Behind the Curtain, five things, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneeste/pseuds/geneeste
Summary: Five things Teal'c will never understand about the Tauri.





	Five Things Teal'c Will Never Understand About the Tauri

**Author's Note:**

> Just archiving some old fic/things from LJ. Nothing to see here. Requested by Geonn Cannon.

1\. The concept of skydiving. He knows some among the Tauri consider it a recreational activity, but among the Jaffa it would considered extremely unwise indeed.

2\. Why the Tauri fear the darkness. He has spent quite a bit of time around darkness and in darkness, and has learned that it can be an unfailing companion. He has discovered something cleansing in darkness, in how it wraps and cools the places light cannot reach and would not touch even if it could.

3\. Edible underwear. He thinks it must be a torture technique of some kind, because he can think of no other situation where he could be compelled to consume undergarments after wearing them.

4\. The apathy of the people. He remembers sitting next to O'Neill one night during the six o'clock news. There was a report by a falsely cheerful woman about a place called Darfur where a group of rebels were killing men, women, and children. He asked O'Neill why the world's armed forces had not stopped the violence.

O'Neill replied: because in five minutes, the report would revert back to regularly scheduled programming.

He will never understand how the Tauri can watch images of suffering in one instant and then change the channel to watch 'The O.C.' in the next. But he has learned that the Jaffa People’s ability to allow themselves to be deceived is far surpassed by the Tauri's ability to deceive themselves.

5\. Richard Simmons. There is no possible explanation for that man.


End file.
